Phantom and Shantae Island Adventure
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny, Shantae and their friends to go vacation on an Island that doesn't appear on any maps. But soon it becomes an adventure when the Island inhabits awake and take their friends. Spits between Game and Story Modes for each Chapter.
1. Intro (Game Mode)

I'm trying something new for once. This is a another Crossover story, but this time it Danny Phantom and Shantae. I haven't seen a allot of people make crossover of this so this is a shot I'm doing. But this time, I make two different chapters. One chapter will be Game Mode Chapter and the other will be Story Mode Chapter. Game Mode Chapter(s) will tell the story as if it was an game. Story Mode Chapters will be the story itself. I'm base this idea off of Donkey Kong Country Return only with Danny Phantom and Shantae characters. While it will look like the game, there are two things different. One, the island itself, while have the same worlds, it will be name Tiki Island. Two the Tiki's themselves are not base on musical instruments, but are masks with different powers. I'm still think on them, I got four Tiki's Mask in mind. There are seven Tiki Masks in all. Now here how the intro will look like if it was a game.

* * *

Phantom and Shantae

Island Adventure

 _ **Game Mode**_

The Scene opens to an ship pull up near an island and Danny, Shantae and their friends start exploring the island. Tucker and Bolo are going over plans to build a workshop on the island. Sam and Sky are looking out for new animals. Jazz and Rottytops are watch over Danielle as she try to explore even mods of the island. Danny and Shantae rest in an Tree-house they found after repairing it.

The scene then changes to a volcano which has a old Totem Pole. Then the eyes started to glow red and the whole volcano starts to shakes. The scene goes to a Tiki Mask on the ground before getting a close up to the eyes. They too start to glow before it floats up. The a small shout, six more mask rise up, each of them getting their colors back. The seven Mask then notice it has visitors and float to find them.

Two Tiki Masks find Tucker and Bolo before placing themselves on their faces. Another Mask finds Jazz and soon place itself on her face. Soon the Tiki Masks finds a host and starts taking over them, except for one. That mask sees the Tree-house and soon floats over to it.

Danny and Shantae step out of the tree-house after feeling the island shake and was getting worry everyone could be hurt. Danny step outside only to see the Tiki Mask appear in front of him. It soon place itself on his face, knocking him back inside. Danny was able to pull the mask off and it It look at Danny in surprise. It soon see Shantae and place itself on her face. But Shantae pulls it off as well. The Tiki Mask floated there even more shock. It face soon change to worry as both Danny and Shantae was both mad.

* * *

That the Intro if this story was a game. I know it short but the Story Mode will be longer and different. Don't worry I will added some some of the Game Mode in Story Mode. So next is the Intro Story Mode. If you like the idea so feel free to send your own ideas. As for why Danny and Shantae are not affected will be told in the Story Mode.


	2. Intro (Story Mode)

Phantom and Shantae

Island Adventure

 _ **Story Mode**_

A lonely ship sails through the waters before an Island came into view. The ship soon dock near a Jungle and the ghost boy Danny Phantom, the genie girl Shantae and their friends step off the ship. The 9 teens look around before turning to each other.

"Well this is a nice place to take a vacation." Tucker said.

"It was nice of the Mayor it let us come here," Sky added.

Danny and Shantae nodded. They both been traveling on Islands taking down Risky Boots and Vlad Plasmius, their last adventure had them recover their stolen powers and were in due of a vacation. They invited their friends and soon they were off to an new island they never heard of before. The group soon spits, each of them going to find their own thing to do.

Tucker and Bolo pull out some blueprints that show a building on it saying "Tucker and Bolo Workshop" on the top. They were planing on building it it on the inland so they can have somewhere to work when the island starts getting more people. Sam and Sky walk off into the Jungle, staying on the path they found, looks for new animals that the island could have. Jazz was running after Danielle who took off when she thought no one was looking. Rottytops follow laughing and tease about eating their brains when she catch them. Danny and Shantae soon finds a old tree-house and starts looking it over.

"Safe to say no-one been here in years." Danny said as he open the door.

"A little clean up and fixing should make this place feel like home." Shantae said getting Danny to nod.

Danny and Shantae soon head out to find the things they need to fix the tree-house.

* * *

Few hours later, Danny and Shantae had finish the tree-house and was resting inside it. Outside Tucker and Bolo where still trying to work on their workshop. There was just one problem.

"I told you we are not building it under a Coconut Tree!" Tucker yell at Bolo.

"Come on, we can build a something that can catch them and we can have all the Coconuts we want." Bolo said.

"I swear you were drop on the head too many times, because we not building under an Coconut Tree!" Tucker yell again.

* * *

Sam was listening for any new animal sounds as Sky search the trees for more birds. The two were like this since they arrive at the Island. But they both knew it it could take a long time to find any animals.

"See anything yet Sky?" Sam asked.

"Not yet, Sam." Sky call back.

Sam and Sky got along ready well. Since both of them love animals, they become fast friends. Not to mention they both get annoy with Tucker and Bolo. Sky was shock that it was Sam that had Danny get his ghost powers, but she wasn't too upset as Sam him Danny out as much as she could. They both stop as they hear something. They both move a brush about of the way and saw what Sam knew.

"A Rhinoceros!" Sam whisper.

"A what?" Sky asked.

"Shh! Don't startle it. They can be really dangerous if they are. They have a short version of their names call Rhino. You see that horn?" Sam explain before pointing to the horn.

Sky nods.

"It very dangerous, it can cut through you like butter. If it doesn't get the first time, it keep coming. Not to mention some people kill them for their horns." Sam said.

"Why?" Sky asked, keeping her voice down.

"For money. That why I'm fighting to protect them and all animals." Sam said.

The two look back at the Rhinoceros and watch it eat.

* * *

Jazz was chasing after Dani (with an I) who was trying to explore the island, but Just could lose her new older cousin.

"Danielle! Stop flying off! We haven't seen the whole yet!" Jazz yelled at her.

"Come on Jazz! I have Ghost Power like Danny! I can handle myself!" She yell back.

Rottytops laugh, seeing how Dani and Danny are closely related to each other. She also knew that Dani was a clone, but promise to keep it to herself.

"Come on Jazz, let her go. She right you know. Beside with her gone. I can eat your brain." She said.

"Rotty! I hate it when you say that!" Jazz panic.

Rottytops giggle, She use that line to let Dani get away. She loves messing with Jazz as much as Shantae. The two was just too much fun.

"DANI!" Jazz yell see that she was gone.

"Danny going to kill me." Jazz muttered.

* * *

Dani had flew through the jungle before reaching an Volcano. She then flew up it and reach the top. There she saw an Totem Pole with Tiki masks laying around it.

"Strange, what are Masks and an totem pole doing on top of an volcano?" Dani asked and flew to get a closer look.

She land on the base of the totem pole and place her hand on it. She looking over the whole thing, trying to figure out who place it there. She stare into the eyes of the top and could feel it stare back at her. Then the eyes started to glow causing Dani to back off and fall on her butt in surprise. Soon the whole volcano started to shack and Dani was worry that she might have set the volcano off. She quickly flew away to warning the others.

If Dani had stay, she would has seen one of the Tiki Masks eyes glow before it rise up. The mouth open and let out a small one before a red aura cover it. Soon the other six masks rise up and got their own color aura covering them. They turn to the Totem Pole and saw how small it was. Then they notice their weren't along on the island. They floated over to the edge and saw a ship. The seven let out an growl before floated down to the jungle.

The first mask, found Jazz along still looking for Dani. It floated in front of her and before Jazz can doing anything, it place itself on her face. An blue aura cover her, as the Tiki Mask over took her. Two more Tiki Masks found Tucker and Bolo and place themselves on their faces before they notices them. An Green and purple aura cover them.

One Tiki Mask spotted the Tree-house that Danny and Shantae was staying in and floated over to it.

* * *

Danny had open the door after feeling the inland. He and Shantae were both worry that their friends were hurt and was going to check on them. Danny just step outside when an Tiki Mask floated up to him. Before Danny could do anything, it place itself on his face, knocking him back inside. Shantae gasp as Danny fell to the ground with a mask on his face. Danny was able to grab the mask and pull it off. He threw it, but it stop itself.

The Tiki Mask floated there in shock, wondering why it couldn't over take the boy body.

"Danny! Are you OK?" Shantae asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine...Shantae!" Danny said before seeing the Tiki Mask place itself on her face.

Shantae was also able to grab it and threw it away from her. The Tiki Mask stop itself again with even a more shock look on it face. Then it notices something, as it try to over take Danny and Shantae, it felt two strange powers them. As if they were protected by something that was beyond it power.

However the look change from shock to worry as both Danny and Shantae walk up to the Tiki Mask, looking very angry.

"We'll teach you to try to place yourself on our faces!" Both of them yell and threw back an fist.

* * *

That it, up next it the Jungle world. It too has an Game and Story Mode. I'll make some scenes of different part of Danny and Shantae through out the jungle for Game mode and I'll even explain the Jungle Levels a little bit as Well as the Tiki Mask Boss for that level. I don't have to say, but I think you guys might know what happens to the Tiki Mask in the next Story Mode.


	3. Jungle World (Game Mode)

Phantom and Shantae

Jungle World

 _ **Game Mode**_

World 1-1-Scene move to outside the tree-house before the whole house started to shake like crazy. Soon the door bust off the hangers as the Tiki Mask flew away from two fists. Danny and Shantae step out and see the smoke from the volcano. The two nodes and and jump down.

World 1-2-Danny and Shantae continue running before Shantae stop.

 **Danny-** Shantae, What's wrong?

 **Shantae-** I'm worry about the others. We haven't seen them since the earthquake.

 **Danny-** Maybe they went to the ship for some protection.

 **Shantae-** Maybe...

 **Danny-** We'll find them. Now come on.

World 1-4 Danny and Shantae made it to the ship just as the sun started to set

 **Shantae-** What a beautiful sunset.

 **Danny-** Yeah, but we got to see if the others are here.

 **Shantae-** Right!

World 1-Boss Danny and Shantae run pass an strong wall before it slam shut behind them. They then turn around and saw Sam laying on the ground. Before Danny or Shantae could move to check on her, the Tiki Mask they beat up earlier show itself. It then flew to Sam before placing itself on her face. Sam body then stood up before an red aura surround her. The other Tiki's cheer as Danny and Shantae ready themselves for a fight.

Bio-The Jungle is the first world of Tiki Island. It the easiest world and help first time players get an idea how the game works. Has 5 levels before the world boss. The boss for this world is Power Mask Sam. Beat this world to unlock an new team move for Danny and Shantae. Return later to play through a secret level to will unlock an secret world.

* * *

That the Jungle World. It short yes, but aren't all first levels/worlds are? Again Story Mode will be longer and it might take me some time to write it. Ideas are welcome to help out this story. I will say there will be one sequel and three prequels to this story. Once I get this done I will write them.


End file.
